


Metabolism

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal drunkenly wonders how Sara is still sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metabolism

"How are you still sober?" Neal asked, staring in amazement as Sara threw back another shot. He motioned to her body, the movement of his own hand making him dizzy. "You're so tiny. Where does it all go?"

"Metabolism," Sara replied with a grin. "I metabolize everything so fast that I don't have a chance to get drunk. Even when I want to."

"You could told me that before I tried matching you on tequila shots." Neal rested his arms on the table and carefully cradled his head on them.

"You're not the first guy I've known to say so."


End file.
